the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's School Play
Harry Smith's School Play is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Synopsis Harry must pass his embarrassing school play role to oh-so-nervous Gregor or his name will be mud forever! Plot Harry Smith is bored once again at Colham High School, when Mélodie Chaucer marches in the classroom to announce an upcoming school play. In the past, Harry has received embarrassing minor roles; he has played the part of a raindrop, a giant teddy bear, and the back end of a cow with his face squashed against Caleb McKinnon's enormous butt. Much to his joy Mélodie puts him in for a major position, however the play they are performing is The Legend of Hakaizo Mountain and he has to be King of the Ṫeriis! He roars like a lion due to this, as he wanted to be the King of the Mzaaris. Too desperate to think things through, Harry convinces Mélodie that Gregor McDade should audition for the part instead. Now he must turn the fretful weed into a superior actor, otherwise he will be forever referred to as an idiot! Later in the playground, Harry and David Marshall catch Gregor farting on one of the benches and explain to him the benefits of being an actor. He finally agrees to do the audition, and Harry rounds up some allies who will help him stand out. Alan Ross trains him to do flirting that appears in the play, Blair Cameron teaches him the lines and Caleb shows him how to do big farts. However, Gregor screws up on the easiest parts of the script, failing to remember the iconic sentence "We will kill them with our PPIAA-001s". After David stimulates his memory by hitting him with a wet towel, he suddenly gets every word in the play committed to his mind and remembers to pose like a pansy. The gang cheer. They soon present Gregor with his costume, which consists of a crown made of rusty metal, a robe made of horror pictures glued together and a toilet brush wand. When the auditions start, William Fraser bursts into tears on stage and Harry deliberately screws up by farting into the microphone. Gregor does everything just as perfectly as before; he secures the part as King of the Ṫeriis! Harry is relieved he escaped the role when he notices Mae MacDonald is being the Amheri Princess. In the evening, the real play finally starts. Gregor performs the Hakaizo Crisis, Onward This Way and Road Roller scenes without a hitch. However, he gets distracted by Gail Webster's BO and messes up the "We will kill them with our PPIAA-001s" line! He loses confidence and dashes off stage crying. As Harry knows the lines too, Mélodie forces him to take over. He confidently announces "We will kill them with our PPIAA-001s". The audience applauds. Then, he has to take part in a huge kissing scene involving Mae and all the other boys in the play! His cheeks glow red while he shouts "DIIIIIIIEEE!". When he gets home, Grace Smith yells at him for ruining the play. Music *Metal Hawk - BGM 2 (plays during Gregor's training) *Alpine Surfer - Select (plays after Gregor's successful audition) Trivia *When Harry rages in class over his role in the play, Jordan Sanderson appears bald for a split second in the original TV airing of this episode. This error was fixed in subsequent airings and the DVD version of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Legacy episodes